prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Taking This One to the Grave/@comment-86.163.167.202-20140828091847
I'm thinking that, what is Alison made the whole sotry about her being the victim, maybe she did lur Bethany that night to kill her and it was her mom that her hitting bethany and while the mom was burying her dead body, she kept screaming at aLI, WHAT DID YOU DO, WHAT DID YOU DO?. But I also think someone was playing along with Ali and maybe Ali faked her own injury but hurt herself in the process and thats when melessa found her body and thought spencer killed her and buryed her? resulting to mrs Gimwald finding and pulling her out. what is the reason why alison was scared and got out of mrs Grimwalds car at the hospital was because she believes someone was out to get her since she was buried alive and then Mona found her and advise her to get out of town. Becoming A or forming an aliance with someone to become an A team to take her anger out on all of the girls. Maybe the reason why Noel doesn't trust Ali is that he kows more than he's willing to admit? And maybe Cece is involved with the whole luring Bethany since she's been with Ali since all of this?Maybe she's trying to find a way to get the Liars to take the fall? Cece was nowhere to be seen when Ali's mom got killed, she could have since she was threathened that Mrs D would have told the truth? There's more to this story than we know, and I only think we know the side Ali's is sharing alongside the DiLaurentis's family and everyone involved with that family and what the Hastings want to share. Another Theory is that what is someone found out Ali's secrets alongside Cece's and is blackmailing them since Ali and Cece were hardly around throughout the show, they used the girls to find alison when we knew that Mona was no longer the main A because this new A is more deadly, not afriad to kill anyone. Maybe the reason why we still don't know who killed Ian is that it's the A now running Rosewood? But I strongly think that Ali's involved with the new A because A said she couldn't go out of town, but she did with her father. So what changed? she took a risk? I don't think she would. A must have made her get the Guy to turn himself In pretending to be Ali's kidnapper as A must have had something on him which A gave to Ali to use. This is all probably to make Rosewood police believe Ali's lie, which would now be hard to tell the truth on Ali's behalf as if she told the truth about what really happened that summer, they would question why she lied in the first place, becoming a huge suspect in bethany's murder and the others that were all linked to Ali in some way.